gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-06S Sinanju
MSN-06S Sinanju (aka Sinanju) is a newtype and prototype mobile suit by Anaheim Electronics. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the successor unit to Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi, and is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype unit developed by Anaheim Electronics as part of the E.F.S.F's "UC Project", its movable frame partly made from psycoframe materials, and the improved responsiveness and strength data obtained with this machine was later used to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Although the Sinanju was based on the MSN-04 Sazabi, it is not equipped with a psycommu system and features no Newtype-use weaponry such as funnels, challenging its existing design and basic performance as a mobile suit. To compensate for this the Sinanju boasts high mobility and features large thrusters mounted in a wing-like arrangement on its back. Sporting multiple vernier thrusters throughout its frame, the unit is capable of pin point movement as well as navigating through debris with ease. Because it was created from the combat data taken from the Sinanju, the Unicorn Gundam is the equivalent of a "brother" unit to the Sinanju. Its overwhelming combat ability and crimson body remind all those who see it of the legendary "Red Comet". Armaments ;*Beam Axe :The Sinanju is also armed with two beam axes, stored on it's shield. The Beam Axes can form a naginata to take down multiple enemies. Additionally, the axe can also be used while attached to the front of the shield. When activated, the beam blade expand the shield's cover area, resemble to that of beam shield. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard long-range weapon of the Sinanju, it can be used to shoot down missiles or weak mobile suits. The rifle is also armed with a grenade launcher as well. Unlike conventional beam rifles, the Sinanju's beam rifle is powered not by E-caps but directly by the mobile suit's power plant, making it a versatile and powerful weapon. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, they can also be used while attached externally to the arms. The Unicorn Gundam inherits this mechanism. ;*Grenade Launcher :Can be mounted either on either the rifle or the shield. ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Gatling Gun ;*Shield System Features ;*External Propellant Tank ;*Psycoframe Cockpit History The Sinanju is based upon the MSN-04 Sazabi and was created by Anaheim Electronics to aid in development of the new NT-D System. The resulting data was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In U.C. 0094, the Sinanju was stolen (disguised as a transfer) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves", slightly modified and used as the personal machine of their leader, Full Frontal. Picture Gallery msn-06s.jpg|Sinanju (novel version) Msn-06s-mechanics.jpg|Sinanju (Fix Figuration version) Sinanju-gm3.jpg|Sinanju in Gundam Musou 3 Sinanju-verka.jpg Sinanju-specialcover.jpg|Sinanju in "Mobile Suit Gundam UC" Red Comet Special Package UC-sinanju-ova2.jpg|Sinanju Gundam Unicorn Episode 2 Blu-Ray cover Sinanju-hi.jpg Sinanju Bazooka.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Bazooka Sinanju-promo.jpg Msg-uc-novel-battle1.jpg M116_mb00020sinanju.jpg Sinanju-mg.jpg|Sinanju Master Grade model Kit 555.jpg|Sinanju re-enacting Char Aznable's "Red Comet Kick" attack on Unicorn Gundam Sinanju Screenshot.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 2 - MSN-06 - Sinanju MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl Notes *The Sinanju's named is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as "The Destroyer". Reference Gd_mg_msn_06s_sinanju_d.jpg MG - Sinanju.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S - Sinanju MG - Sinanju0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S - Sinanju HG Sinanju.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S - Sinanju HG Sinanju0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S - Sinanju HG Sinanju1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S - Sinanju HG Sinanju2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S - Sinanju HG Sinanju3.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S - Sinanju External Links *MSN-06S Sinanju profile on MAHQ.net